Dance in the Mirror
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: Mike loves it when Alex dances in the mirror Miz/Alex Riley Slashhhhhhhhhhhh


**I dont even know what inspired this one**

**But its an amazingly cute song**

**And an amazingly cute couple **

**I OWN NOTHING...The song belongs to Bruno Mars ( who also belongs to himself...damn ) Mike and Alex obviously aren't mine **

* * *

**She wakes up in the morning, jumps in the shower,Then rubs on her lotion, while she's wrapped in a towel, And no music on, but she dance till perfection, I swear the bathrooms the club, the ways she's showing love to her reflection**

Mike opened his eye slightly scanning the room befoe his eyes finally landed on his lover, exiting the bathroom. It was a daily routine for Alex to wake early and shower and then go about his day with Mike. For the past few weeks Mike had been waking up early and had been witnessing something else he never knew that Alex did. He wacthed as Alex rubbed lotion on his body as he sat at the foot of the bed. He began to hum some song as he stood swishing his hips to the beat playing in his head as he watched himself dance in the full length mirror of their bedroom.

**Every morning I watch her from behind, but she don't know, I pretend that I'm asleep, but I don't miss her show, My favorite of the day, Is when she dance in mirror, Dance in the mirror, There's nothing more I can say, Just watch her dance in the mirror, Dance**

Mike smiled every morning for the past few weeks he had been watching his lover and Alex was blissfully unaware that Mike was. He thought he was sleeping but one morning something told Mike he should open his eyes and he had. It was always his favorite part of the day when he got to see Alex let loose and just be himself for once. It was hard for Alex trying to deal with his duel personalities as of late and it made Mike happy to see him being himself.

**Oeh she's so cute, cute, cute, Dancin' in there nude, nude, nude, Oooh, My favorite part of the day, Is when she dance in the mirror, Dance in the mirror**

Mike had to stifle his laughter as Alex got more and more into his dancing. ' _He's so damn cute_.' Mike thought. He smiled to himself and let his eye close this was definitely his favorite part of the day.

**It's late in the evening, we got dinner reservations, She's taking her time, but I don't mind waiting, I don't get impatient, cause when she gets naked, Oeh the temptation, oeh the temptation, You make me wanna cancel all of our plans, Keep you right where you stand, just wanna see you dance**

Mike sat on the bed already dressed for the night out. Alex was busying himself in the bathroom after having taken a shower. Mike rolled his eyes and got up from the bed and peeked his head around the bathroom door and smiled at the sight. Alex stood there in his boxers his white button up halfway button, brush in hand mouthing the words to some song blasting from the small radio on the sink counter top. His eyes were closed as he danced around the small vanilla tiled floor. Mike smiled and decided against telling Alex to hurry he was enjoying the show to much.

**Every morning I watch her from behind, but she don't know, I pretend that I'm asleep, but I don't miss her show, My favorite part of the day, Is when she dance in mirror, Dance in the mirror, There's nothing more I can say, Just watch her dance in the mirror, Dance**

Mike smiled as he continued to watch his lover dance around the bathroom. Alex stopped dancing and dropped the "microphone" from his lips, surprised to see his lover standing in the doorway. A blush quickly flushed Alex's cheeks and he shut off his music, " How long have you been standing there?" Mike smiled and pushed himself off the doorframe " Long enough." Alex turned away from Mike and continued buttoning up his shirt, " Its rude to watch people ya know?" Mike rolled his eyes and came up behind the younger man and smiled, " Why? I love it when you dance."

**Oeh she's so cute, cute, cute, Dancin' in there nude, nude, nude, Oooh, My favorite part of the day, Is when she dance in the mirror, Dance in the mirror, Ooooh oe ooooh oh oh, She's singing to herself like, Da da, da da, da da da, Ooooh oe ooooh oh oh, She's singing to herself like, Da da, da da, da da da**

Mike smiled over at Alex as they walked down the street. The younger man had his headphones in singing along with whatever was playing from his iPod. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and Alex had insisted going for a walk, even though Mike had protested several times stating that it was to cold to be walking a pouting Alex finally got his way. Mike smiled and stopped grabbed Alex's elbow and turning the man to face him, Alex popped the earbuds out of his ear and smiled, " What?" Mike grinned and softly kissed his lips, " You're so cute Lexy. Especially when you sing like there's no other person in the world but yourself." Alex blushed and turned and kept on walking a laughing Mike trailing after him.

**My favorite of the day, Is when she dance in mirror, Dance in the mirror, There's nothing more I can say, Just watch her dance in the mirror, Dance, Oeh she's so cute, cute, cute, Dancin' in there nude, nude, nude, Oooh**

Mike smiled as he exited the bathroom, finding Alex dancing around the room singing along with a song on the radio. " Come on now Lexy its time for bed." Alex jumped and grabbed a pillow tossing it across the room at his lover before flopping onto the bed and burying himself into the covers. Mike laughed and retrieved the pillow from where it had landed on the floor. He climbed into the bed and snuggled into his lover's arms. " You wanna know something?" Mike asked. Alex nodded his head, " What?" Mike smiled, " My favorite part of the day is when you dance in the mirror." Alex let out a short snort and pulled Mike closer to him, snuggling into the blankets further. Mike smiled and placed a kiss on the tanned shoulder of his lover, " I love you." Alex smiled and let the warmth of Mike's words wash over him before he replied, " I love you too."

**My favorite part of the day, Is when she dance in the mirror, Dance in the mirror**

* * *

**I actually kinda liked this**

**Also if any lyrics are wrong or whatever blame it on Google because they have inadequate sites and I didnt wanna sit here and write the damn lyrics**

**Mike: This was...odd...but cute**

**Me: I know...I like it**

**Alex: Why do I have to be the weird one? DO YOU HATE ME?**

**Me: Course not I love you :)**

**P.S. I told the real Alex Riley I wanted his babies and the man winked at me...Made my whole damn summer that sexy beast did ;)**


End file.
